Copycat
by worldsawayamy
Summary: What will Cammie do when everyone turns into an exact replica of Zach in cove-ops class because he is closest to her heart? How will she find the real Zach?


Copy-cat

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the amazing Ally Carter's.**

**This is my first ever fanfic and it's not a dream fic. Sorry if the characters seem a little OoC.**

I watched in horror as the 9 people around me turned into an almost exact replica of Zachary Goode. We were in cove-ops class, and this exercise was supposed to test our ability to be able to see through disguises. Of course, I already knew the perfect way to find Zach. But why not have a little fun with this first. Not cruel fun though, that's not like me. You see, everyone in the room only knows who they are (and me because I still looked like myself). Plus, the only two people who knew what everyone looked like we're Zach and me. Oh yes, Zach would definitely tease me endlessly about this later. The person that everyone except for me looked like right now came from my heart, even I had no control over whom the person looked like; you can't fool your heart.

"I want to do some exercises with everyone in order to find the real... umm... subject." I said, and saw someone fidget in the back of the room looking nervous.

I walked over and whispered something in her ear that only she and I could hear, "Liz you should really get better at hiding your emotions, why don't you go take a seat."

She smiled nervously and left the room. I'm sure she was thankful that she was out of the exercise, but she was also probably embarrassed that she was the first one out of the test.

Okay, no one really knew what they were getting themselves into when they were put into the test room so they didn't know what would change about them and what would stay the same. But as soon as Liz had left the room everyone figured one thing out when three girls started talking trying to figure out who had left.

"Tina, Eva, and Anna. You can leave the room now." There was no point in whispering that because everyone knew whom the three girls were. I guess your voice doesn't change in the simulation. When the three girls didn't leave I went over and tapped them on the shoulder and told them to go, again. They were probably trying to hide from the truth in order to stay in the game; it was a very good strategy when it worked, not so much in this case.

Next I tried a different approach. "Mr. Solomon, can I get five bags of chips?" I said into my comms unit.

"Sure thing, Cameron," he replied.

It took three minutes, 24 seconds, and 16 milliseconds just for him to get the chips. But, when they finally arrived everyone's eyes got wide. They were the chef's new experiment chips, and they were supposed to taste like heaven. One of the Zachs reached for a bag and I slapped his hand away, he tried again and I hit his hand harder. How stupid do you have to be?

"I'll give a bag of chips to everyone who tells me that they give up," I said knowing that only one spy in the world would disregard one of the most basic rules of espionage (never give in) for food, and no person (spy or not) would give up. "Now everyone, just remember that you will be the first spy in the world to ever taste these chips; these magically delicious chips." As soon as I said this I could see a longing in one of the 5 Zachs eyes. I walked over to him and handed him a bag of chips. He just stared at it blankly wanting to open it so badly.

From the other side of the room I heard someone disguise their voice and say, "Don't do it. It's not worth it." I would have kicked them out telling them I knew who they were, but I didn't because last unit was on disguising our voices, so I couldn't tell who they were.

"I can't take it anymore, I have to have just one," the person with the longing eyes said in their normal voice.

"Nothing's stopping you Grant, I'm done with you," I said. He opened the bag and stuck a single chip in his mouth, closing his eyes to try and make the taste last even though he had plenty more chips in the bag. He walked out of the room with the bag in his hand.

"All right everyone," I said as I burned the other bags of chips. I watched everyone's face for a reaction and got nothing. "The next we're going to do is take a group photo, I'll give you 5 minutes to get ready." There still weren't any reactions.

After the 5 minutes were up I got the camera that Macey had given me as a birthday present out of my pocket.

"Okay everyone, time for the picture. Line up." I said. Two people rushed up to the front of the line, one was Macey, who always wanted to get her picture taken, and one was someone who wanted to get it over with. If only I knew who was who (A/N: that wasn't sarcastic). Let's see, the people left were: Bex, Macey, Jonas, and the real Zach. I still can't believe that Zach was the person who everyone had turned into. I mean, until I saw everyone turn into Zach I was thinking about my dad, I just wanted to see him one more time. But even the top technology can't bring people back to life for real.

Just as I was about to take the picture I randomly said, "You know what, never mind, let's do something else." No reactions. "And no Macey," I said looking at the camera just incase I looked at the wrong person, "there are no make ups...ever." At this I got a glare and heard faint whispering from the glaring person that sounded something like, "Very funny Cammie." Lucky for me Macey's an amazing spy so she just walked out of the room without me having to tell her that I had caught her. She'd surely get me back later. Now there were only three Zachs left.

"But even though you guys don't get to get your picture taken you do get to have a little sparring match with me. Some one-on-one fighting. And, if you really want you can back out of it Jonas, I'm sure no one will laugh." I said, adding in a death glare at everyone at the end. "I'm actually not quite sure why you and Liz are here anyway since you're both on the track and research course."

"Thank you," Jonas said politely and left the room.

"Okay, you can go first," I said, pointing to the Zach on the right. As we sparred I noticed a combination of moves from a variety of people that I've fought at this school. Two stood out though, Zach and Bex's. Bex's surprise kicks and deadly choke holds, and Zach's powered punches and spins while dodging. I guess everyone knew who was in the room in the first place. "Okay, next," I called after I was done with the first person. Surprisingly, I wasn't out of breath even though I had fought with my first partner for ten minutes. When fighting with the second person they did the exact same thing, you could expect it from any spy trying to match another person exactly. Well, unless that spy is poorly trained, or just plain stupid. "Stop." I was done, this activity was pointless and I was getting tired.

"We could always play Monopoly while you rest," one of the Zachs suggested in a perfect imitation of a condescending Dr. Fibs.

"Sure, we could be boring. (A/N: sorry to all of you Monopoly lovers, I love the game too.) Or we could, and I can't believe I'm saying this, play truth or dare," I countered. At this both of them smiled, slyly of course, but with real smiles. I was scared now; Zachary Goode doesn't smile, no matter what kind of smile it is.

(A/N: From here on out both of the Zach voices will be disguised. Z1= one of the Zachs, Z2= other Zach.)

Z1- "Cammie, truth of dare?"

"Truth."

Z1- "How many guys have you kissed?"

All I could think is that I was so glad that no one was able to hear or see this right now as I had turned off my comms unit and there were no cameras in the room.

"One," I said quickly and as quietly as I could manage to be even though I knew they'd still be able to hear me. "You," I continued pointing to Z2, "truth or dare?"

Z2- "Truth."

"How many people have you lost to the world of espionage? They don't have to be dead, they could be MIA or they could have switched sides."

Z2- "Two," they said quietly.

Z2- "Truth or dare," they asked the other Zach.

Z1- "Dare."

Z2- "Take off your shirt."

Z1- "What?"

Z2- "We all look the same, now take it off."

Z1 took off their shirt and continued the game, going in a circle. I wasn't exactly which Zach was which, and I really didn't want to know.

Z1- "Cammie, you're doing truth, so suck it up. Um... What did you say to Josh when you first met him?"

"I don't know Bex, you tell me. Because, as I remember it, I've already told you like a thousand times! Ha, I win!"

"Wha... what?" Bex always stutters when something takes her by complete surprise. Which isn't very often so she almost never stutters.

"I call him Jimmy! Look what you've done Rebecca, you've given us away."

"You made me take my shirt off, and NEVER call me by my full name Zachary Goode!"

The next thing I knew Zach was pinned up against a wall by Bex, who had put her shirt back on, and his face was turning purple. Maybe I'll just let her suffocate him a little longer, I mean, he is a spy. He'll live. He definitely won't get out of the death grip. Zach's a good spy and all but Bex didn't become the first non-American Gallagher Girl for nothing. Okay, I think she's been choking him for long enough.

"Bex! Lay off! BEX! Don't kill him, no don't... Oh well." Zach lay in a heap on the floor. Apparently when you tell someone to stop choking someone else they knock them out instead; with illegal pressure point pressing, I might add. Well, illegal if you're not a spy.

"My work here is done," Bex stated as she walked out of the room without a second glance. As the door that she had used locked I looked down at Zach, who had his eyes open.

"Nice faking. Not many people can fool a Baxter," I told him as he sat up, his face still a little red from the lack of oxygen.

"Well, I'm just that Goode," he said, back to being his usual cocky self, smirk and all. Although, when he tried to stand up, in order to leave, he fell right back down.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he replied. The lie was weak and I saw right through it. Something was up. Zach is one of the best liars I know.

"Well that was convincing. Bex can kill people Zach; it's okay if she hurt you. One time she put me out for a week by kicking me in the head when I snuck up on her."

"I just can't feel my legs and my head hurts really bad," he said, his face contorted in pain.

"Maybe you should rest and-"

"Will you stay with me?"

"Sure," I said cautiously. "Why me, why not Grant or Jonas?"

"First of all, they'd make fun of me. Second of all, you're not that bad Gallagher Girl," he said lying down again.

"Aww, Zachy-kins likes me," I teased.

"Yah, I do," he said seriously, taking me completely by surprise. "Cammie, you're the first person I've felt close to since, well, ever. Will you be my girlfriend?"

I didn't answer him and his face took on a worried look, then I kissed him. As soon as he realized what was happening he kissed me back with more passion then I have ever felt in my life. When we pulled away I laid down next to him, putting my head on his chest. As he played with my hair all I could think was: that was WAY better than kissing Josh. My first kiss should've been with Zach.

**A/N: Zachy-poo does have a soft side in my mind, sooo, yah. If you didn't pick up on it in the end- Cam kissing Zach was her way of saying yes. If any of you r following Ally Carter ( OfficiallyAlly) on twitter she's officially started the 6th GG book and has said that it WILL be the last book. And, if you didn't pick up on this Z1 was Bex and Z2 was Zach. Also, Zach's mom is a trader and I'm guessing that his dad is dead because I don't remember Ally mentioning him in the books.**


End file.
